User blog:Nateh1997/Complaints
=Introduction= With chat down, many users are complaining that there is nothing to do on the wiki. Did we forget that the wiki is actually a collection of pages that is supposed to be upkept by the community? Many of these people will then say, "Everything is already done, there is nothing left that we can edit!". True, the Hael Storm page might be near perfect, but there are many other ways to help. =What you SHOULD do= 1. Create mission/achievement pages. This is an easy way to be very helpful to the wiki that requires virtually no experience with LU. Just go here and scroll down the page looking for redlinks. Then when you find one, you can go to here and search the name of the mission or achievement in the search bar at the top. This is a very helpful way to contribute to the wiki that is not difficult. 2. Categorize images. With almost 10,000 images on the wiki, finding that one screenshot of beta Ellgren Stackwell has become near impossible. Just go , and start categorizing. A full list of subcategories can be found , but some useful ones to start you off are screenshot, concept art, pet images, item images, and NPC images. 3. Delete images. Have you ever seen an image like http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/8/85/LEGO_Universe_I_lied_meme.png and thought LOLOWAT? Well, just slap a { {Delete} } template on it and one of our (usually) helpful admins will come by and clean it up. 4. Combine achievement pages. Did you know that we have six pages for the Nexus Tower Builder achievement (fixed)? There are many other achievements like this as well. Instead of having Name 1, Name 2, Name 3, etc., just combine them down into one page entitled Name, with a section = Name 1 =, = Name 2 =, = Name 3 =, etc. This is also very helpful. 5. Add images and infoboxes to pages. Images and infoboxes increase a page's "curb appeal" significantly. These are easy to create, just find the correct image(s) and create a gallery with the { {gallery} } template. Or, use an { {NPC} }, { {World} }, { {Animal} }, etc. to easily create a flashy-looking infobox. =What you should NOT do= 1. Go spam Patch's/Jamesster's/Mythrun's pages asking when chat will be back. The taking down of chat was NOT an evil plot concocted by the tyrannous admins to deprive the perfect users of their entertainment. Instead it was taken down due to an issue with Wikia that could potentially jeoprodize the safety of YOUR account. 2. Create pages for your property/minifigure/in-game group. There is already a wiki for this, which can be found here and needs more content. 3. Start flame wars/complain/troll on other users talk pages. This does not make you better than the person that you are hurting and it makes nobody happy in the end, because you WILL be banned. 4. Add false/photoshopped information/images to pages. A small incorrect fact on the trivia section of a page every once in a while doesn't hurt, but repeatedly adding rumors/unsupported facts to pages is not helpful and it will be removed. 5. Post comments on blogs talking about fan-made LU-based games that say this game will be illegal or that it will be too difficult. Please go here to become more informed on this topic. Also, it is the person/people who are doing it desicion to do this. Don't try to get them down. 6. Skip this massive wall of text and read the conclusion. I know who you are! (: =Conclusion= In short, the wiki was not founded to be a chat program, so please help out. Category:Blog posts